If I Die Before I Wake
by Dez Wilde
Summary: Sam Wilde was just a normal girl living in Salt Lake City, Utah. When Voldemort shows up in her room in the middle of the night and hits her with a spell designed to transfer a duplicate of herself to another time, she discovers that she's not as normal as she thought. Sam and K are the Elus, the Chosen Ones, They're destined to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I came up with when I was going to re read a book that I got on kindle, the plot is sort of a backwards version of that but not really...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter One: Falling Asleep

* * *

"You've read of me..." a voice said from a location that was indiscernible to me. It was high-pitched and raspy , and I strained to recognize it, but my mind drew a blank. My small bedroom was dark and the only sound was my ragged breathing filling the frigid air. "Who are you?" I stammered trying to keep my voice from cracking. "Typical..." I was really scared now, this... _thing_ had access to my home and bedroom. "You see, I'm the man you thought didn't exist, the man you thought was only a product of an author's imagination." He stepped into the light of the moon shining through my window, but I could only make out a silhouette.

He'd said that I hadn't thought he was real, that he was just a book character. I had read so many books it would be hard distinguishing who this was based off of anyone in any book I'd ever read. I surmised that it was a dream. A nightmare even. "You can't be real," I rationalized. "This is just a dream, you are simply a figment of my imagination. I just need to wake up." There was malice in his voice when he spoke again, " You filthy Muggle girl! How dare you insult me!" I could feel my face pale, I knew who this was. "I see, you've worked it out now, haven't you?" I waited for what I knew came next. "Good-bye little girl!" I closed my eyes and braced myself. _"Torqueri Cum Somniis"_ A strange electric blue light raced towards me. Wait! That's not right. The killing curse is green, like acid, and the incantation is Avada Kedavra. Time slowed and I took in a deep breath as the man apparated away. I was taking Latin in school. I worked out the spell in my head. _'Torqueri Cum Somniis' '_torture with dreams.' That didn't sound good... That was the last thing I thought before I saw black.

* * *

A small pinprick of light appeared out of the darkness. It rapidly grew larger and brighter until the blinding light filled the vast expanse where I sat, my knees up, leaning back on my hands, as if I had fallen.

A girl that looked about my age appeared in the distance. Her silhouette was shimmering in golden white light. She walked over to me and offered me a hand to help me up. I took it graciously, and when I was upright again, I brushed myself off. Her voice washed over me like warm honey as she spoke, it was sweet and melodic. "What is your name?" she asked. She spoke quickly and it took me a second to realize what she said. "Samantha, Samantha Desmarais Fiorenzia-Wild, but just call me Sam." She smiled at me and extended her slender hand towards me. I can't help but stare at her, she's a natural beauty, with dark brown hair that reached down to her mid back and shimmered when the sun caught it, so dark it looked black. Her eyes were a molten dark chocolate color, but were light and kind. Her soft complexion a milky white. "Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn Satin Striker, but just call me K." I felt I needed to clarify. "Kay like k-a-y or..." She smiled again and said brightly, "Nope, just the letter!" I grinned widely and shook her outstretched hand. "Alrighty then!" She said, leading me down a path that had suddenly appeared. Grass slowly grew everywhere around us, not the poky kind that had brown mixed in, but the soft lush green the color of jade, the beautiful kind. All the white in the distance had transformed into a beautiful meadow, the sky melted into a rich azure. There were arbors all along the cobblestone path and they were covered in ivory colored morning glories, attached to them by emerald vines of ivy.

* * *

I turned to K. "Where are we?" She smiled. "Well, you were hit by a spell that in literal translation means, torture with dreams." I nodded, recalling my rough translation from earlier. "Well, you are basically in a limbo state. To put it simply, you aren't dreaming. This is another version of you, like you were split into two identical people, one here, and one in a comatose state in your bedroom. The spell acts as a dream state, but sends you to a time where horrible things are happening. You know how you thought that the Wizarding World was just something that JK Rowling came up with?" I nodded again. "Well you were wrong, JK Rowling is a witch, she wrote the books and published them as fiction under that pseudonym, JK Rowling's real name is Hermione Granger, she and her friends all kept journals, which she later adapted into a series of novels."

I could tell by her amused expression, that the look on my face must be ridiculous. "So you mean to tell me that Hermione Granger, combined her journal with those of her best friends, and published them in my world under the name JK Rowling?" She nodded. "Well actually you could say our world..." she trailed. I took a second to digest all the information that I was hearing, the Harry Potter world is real, I am not dreaming and was really sent to some strange place by Voldemort! And now I'm stuck in limbo with a girl the same age as me with nowhere to go. "You never really answered my question, Limbo for what?" A pained expression flickered across her face. "We are getting sent back in time, I was sent here first, a note appeared with everything I needed to know and disappeared as soon as I read it. We may have thought we weren't magical, but we are, we are the Elus, it means chosen ones, we have to save the world."

I started to panic, I was so not magical, I would have known, trust me. "What time are we going to?" I asked hesitantly. She replied without missing a beat. "1978, The seventh year of The Marauders and Lily Evans."

* * *

**Ok so this chapter is not very long, and is sort of an intro to the story. There will be more explanation in the next chapter.**

**Review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is a must in writing.**


	2. Welcome to the New Age

**Ok so I must apologize to the one person that favorited my story, it has been a while. I just moved, so treavellergirl, you are incredible, I just thought this up, and threw it together, and I didn't think anyone would read it, let alone like it, so thank you so much. Realizing that I had a favorite/follower on this story just now, inspired me to continue it right now. I have a couple other stories that I am working on that I consider a bit more high maintenance, but don't think for a moment that I will ever ditch this fic without telling you. So, for the moment, I will devote my attention away from all the others and focus on you, and when I am done writing this chapter, I will write as many as I can before I deplete my reserves of creativity. I really liked the idea of this, I just haven't been able to think of anything to write. It was a really bad idea to start four multi-chapter stories at the same time. So, treavellergirl, enjoy your moment in the spotlight, because this chapter, and any others I get posted today, are dedicated solely to you. Thank you so much for the inspiration. Give me your first name, and I will give you a character, honestly. Enjoy!**

* * *

Welcome to the New Age…

* * *

I was a little light headed, I mean, one minute I was sleeping, then freaking Voldemort! from Harry Potter shows up in my bedroom, shoots this random spell at me, and I end up floating around in the matrix, talking to some random girl that just happened to be there. Well there's one thing to check off my bucket list…

My head was spinning, I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that the Potterverse was real, and I was a MAJOR part in it. I mean, I don't even get how that would work. Sorry, I'm not meaning to rant, but how calm would you be if you were in my shoes? Please pardon my atrocious manners, I can't believe I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Samantha Desmarais Fiorenzia Wilde, everyone calls me Sam (per my request), I am sixteen years old, and live in Salt Lake City, Utah. I have long-ish, dirty blonde hair that my mom refuses to let me get cut, I am about 5' 3", and have almost no social life.

Ok, now that that is out of the way, I can continue to panic. How on Earth am I supposed to function when I am in the past, in a place that I thought was a work of freaking fiction. It's crazy, and I suspect I will never get used to it, but I suppose it will have to work for now. I have no idea what I am supposed to be doing in 1978, am I supposed to keep them from getting killed, the Potters I mean, or am I supposed to defeat Sir Voldieshorts and save the world. I honestly hope it is the first, because think about it, if I kill Voldemort, he won't be able to send me back, so I can't kill him, so he can send me back, and I can kill him, and the cycle would continue in that manner, effectively creating a Grandfather Paradox. And quite frankly, while I could be totally rich and famous, I don't want to be known as that stupid girl who went back in time and created the most commonly known, and stupidest paradox ever invented by a human mind. I mean think about it, it is pure _logic_ that if you kill someone that makes something drastic in your life happen, _before it happens_, it _never_ happens.

I guess I just feel that I'm not ready for something like that to happen to me, and I'm not sure if I ever will be, but I feel as if I was destined to do this, like it was my divine purpose. I'll cut the philosophical crap and put it in normal terms, I'm freaking terrified. There, I said it, and all my friends would laugh at me for it. I am honestly not the type of person to be afraid. I am the kind of girl that would, as one of my favorite songs so eloquently puts it, 'Walk straight through Hell with a smile'. I know that I have nothing to be afraid of, (you know, except dying of course…) and I can't control anything that happens now, but I feel like I have the right to at least get a crash course…

I just have to wonder what the late 70's are like. I mean I live in 2013, we have things like iPhones and good music, and no hippies… I guess we have hipsters, and those wackos that think that they're cool are pretty close, but still… Plus, I am pretty sure I am not magical, like I said, I think I would have known. I also have to wonder how we will get there, like will we just go to sleep and wake up in 78, or what. There are so many questions I have that I have no idea how I am going to even begin looking for the answer. I guess I'm not really scared, so to speak, but curious, and ignorant, and have no freaking clue what I'm walking into.

K also knows absolutely nothing, and this mysterious note she got when she arrived wasn't signed, and we haven't gotten another one. I have a feeling whoever left us here wanted us to freak out, and if they did, I hope they get paid, because they would be raking it in by now.

* * *

K is coming over and I feel like she could be a good friend for me, she seems pretty nice, doesn't send of serial killer vibes, and that's good. Sometimes, though, you know, judging on the what, hour I've known her? She is a bit vague, and she isn't very open sometimes. Maybe I'm just paranoid, or maybe I just feel death approaching quickly.

Oh, look, K has another note, maybe this one is signed, so I can yell at whoever left me here. But then again they can probably read my thoughts so they know how angry I am at them. "It just appeared, out of nowhere. It's crazy." She hands me the note, it is very cryptic, and I'm not really sure what to make of it:

* * *

Hello girls, I hope that you are comfortable here, we tried to make it to your liking and we hope we succeeded. Now, we have already sent one note telling briefly what you are to do, and who you are. What you need to do right now, is envision your entire bedroom, your entire house, everything you own. It will appear in a few moments. When they appear, walk inside your homes, they will automatically be stocked with everything you need. These will be your homes, you will receive instruction on how to shift between this world and the world that you will be taken to. On the kitchen counter will be a notebook, you will never be able to lose it, it will be with you always, it is a way to communicate with your friends and family, as I regret to inform you, you may never return to your home world. We have foreseen events which make this impossible. These notebooks are like sending letters, you will also have mirrors placed around your homes that will operate as Skype in your world would. They will only work in your homes, but you will receive a smaller version to take with you to school. We feel that you will be pleased to know that the world you are being sent to has been minorly altered by us to be as close to your world and time as possible without changing key events. This means that your cell phones will also work here, and they will also be in your homes. If you look towards the forest, you will see train tracks forming. A train will arrive to transport you to the new world for the first time. You board in 5 hours. In your bedrooms you will find a trunk containing everything you need for school. Don't worry about your families and your comatose counterparts, as they will all be safe. Good luck.

* * *

"That was, weighted…" I said to K. I was a bit exasperated about our situation, and felt like crying because I would never see my family again. Sure enough two houses popped up a few hundred yards from us. K and I glanced at each other and started walking towards them, not trusting ourselves to speak, we walked in silence. The houses were placed oddly, there was no street, and they weren't facing each other. They were like an arrow, the back corners were touching, and the front doors led to a conjoined sidewalk that ended in a garden that served as their front yard. It is beautiful, and I'm glad that I get to live somewhere so beautiful. I'll miss my family though, and I hope they don't miss me too much.

We walked up the sidewalk to the split. I turned to K and grabbed her hand, "Ready?" I asked, forcing myself to be ok. She had tears in her eyes as she replied in a quiet voice, "As I'll ever be." I gave her hand a squeeze before dropping it and walking up the rest of the way, my face a mask to hide the pain I was feeling inside. I took one last glance at my new best friend, my companion, and put my hand on the cool knob and turned it, pushing the door open and swallowing the lump that was forming in my throat. I put one foot across the threshold, my bare skin making no sound on the wooden floor. I saw K standing on her porch, staring at the door, crying, I felt so tempted to go and give her a hug and tell her it was going to be fine, by I knew that if I told her that, I would be a liar.

My hands clenched into fists and I put the other foot over, feeling a cool rush of air on my face. It was an odd feeling, and I had no idea what it was about but I figured there was a reason for it. I shut the door behind me, and walked into the kitchen. I immediately found my notebook and a pen. I hugged it to my chest, feeling a warmth that made me feel a sort of connection to my world. There was a piece of paper stuck to the fridge with a silver magnet in the shape of an S. I pulled it and the paper down, and the instant the magnet was in my hand it morphed into an intricate silver necklace, which I promptly put around my neck. The paper explained that the rush of air I felt when I walked in was my magic. It had been taken from me at birth and was now being given back. It also gave me all the knowledge that I would need to be a seventh year. One more instruction, drink the potion on the counter.

I turned around and there was a vial on the counter that wasn't there before. In a vaguely Alice in Wonderland way, it said in curvy letters, 'Drink Me.' I rolled my eyes and popped off the cork, then drained it, grimacing at the horrible taste it left in my mouth. I shot up about an inch, and another paper appeared on the counter. 'Congratulations,' it said, 'you're seventeen now, Happy Birthday!' I glared at it and flipped it over, and sure enough on the back it said, 'That was an aging potion, the height side effect is only temporary.' I glared at it again and ripped it up. I grabbed the notebook from the counter again and went up the stairs. My room was exactly how it was when I left, I could even see the imprint of me on the sheets. I sat on my bed and picked up the photo I kept on my nightstand, it was our Christmas card picture from when I was twelve. We were all so happy, and together. I felt tears welling in my eyes and quickly blinked them away, not daring to let them fall.

I put it down, and ran my fingers through my hair, feeling the stress of the last couple hours weighing down on me. I lay back thinking about how different it would be. My watch had changed when I arrived but all the clocks on the walls stayed the same. In my world it was six thirty. In fifteen minutes my mom would find my counterpart in a comatose state. I asked a question very important to me aloud, wondering if they could hear me. "Do they know? Have they gotten an explanation yet? Can I talk to her using my notebook yet?" Another, freaking, annoying note, fluttered down from the ceiling. I read it, and it said, 'She knows, she read it, yes.' The note vanished, and I whispered a heartfelt 'thankyou' to no one in particular.

* * *

I grabbed my notebook and pen. 'Mom, Dad, I'm ok. They said that you know what's going on. I don't even know who 'they' are, but I'm ok. They messed with the mirrors, say my name, and I can see you, and talk to you face to face. I love you, I leave this place in five hours, and won't be back for a year. You know Harry Potter? It's all true, and I'm a part of it. I'll be packing, just remember, as soon as you finish reading this, say my name and look in the mirror...'

Fighting back tears, I piled all of my clothes into my suitcase, they all shrunk to fit, they must have charmed everything. As I was finishing, I heard my name being whispered, I turned to the mirror that was now in my room, and saw my mom in it. I tapped the cold surface, not really sure what I was supposed to do. "I'm here mom." I said, a sad smile forming on my face. "I don't know how you got yourself into this, but when you get back, you are grounded for life, I mean it." She meant it jokingly, but it made me choke up. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she asked what was wrong. "I'm sorry mom, I would gladly be a prisoner in my own bedroom forever and eternity if I could," I was full out sobbing at this point, "But I can't. They won't let me come back…" The look on my mom's face was the most heartbreaking thing I had ever seen, and it made me want to die. She put her hand on the mirror, and on my side I did the same, mimicking her actions. We sat there for a few moments, acting as if we could feel each other, crying, until I heard knocking at the front door. "Mom," I said, wiping my eyes and sniffling, "I've got to go, I love you so much, write to me in the notebook every chance you get, it's about two hours later here. I will always have it with me. I love you." She nodded and said, "Never forget us, never forget our faces, whenever you can, call us on the mirror, never forget how much we love you." She waved at me, and I at her. The mirror went blank and I wiped my eyes and ran downstairs.

K was at the door, eyes red and puffy, she, like me, had most likely been crying. I pulled her into a hug. "Did you talk to your parents?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded into my shoulder and I held her tighter. I led her inside to the living room and shut the door behind us. I sat her down on the couch and went into the kitchen and proceeded to make two mugs of hot chocolate. I shoved the mug into her hands and she gripped it tightly, I sat down next to her and rubbed her back, knowing what she was going through. "Hey, just remember, you can talk to them whenever you want. Remember that they love you, no matter what happens and where you are." She nodded tearfully and smiled at me sadly. I returned it and we just sat there, leaning on each other, drinking hot chocolate.

* * *

It had been an eventful day, and I was ready for it to be over, but of course we still had to get on the train that would take us to 1978 London, where we would attend a formerly fictional boarding school for magic. We finished our hot chocolate and I rinsed the mugs and put them in the dishwasher, vowing that I would never leave dishes in the sink before leaving. I led her to my room and we sat on my bed, talking about what our old lives were like.

The remaining three of the five hours passed quickly, and not knowing how long we would be on the train, and whether or not they would give us food, we packed a picnic basket of food to eat. Once more we stood together at the split of the sidewalk, holding hands and comforting each other. We were delving into the world of the unknown, and it felt like we were falling in the dark with nothing to catch us. The train pulled up at the end of the winding sidewalk and we continued walking towards it, gaining confidence with each step. We reached the train and I gave K's hand a squeeze, and with a sense of deja vu, I repeated the question that reaped so many uncertainties and so much heartache earlier. "Ready?" She looked at me, and with a smile on her face said confidently, "As I'll ever be."

* * *

**Ok, So treavellergirl, if you read this, tell me what you thought and give me your first name, cause I want to thank you with a character. To anyone else, I spent about five hours straight typing this, and I expect some reviews.**

**Tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged, flames will be removed.**


	3. The Train Ride and the New 70's London

**Thank you to GirlyMarauder for being my very first reviewer!**

* * *

I squeezed K's hand again and we boarded the train, side by side. It was small, there was only one compartment, as we were the only ones that would be boarding. I sighed and sat down on one of the blue cushioned seats. K sat across from me, and I could tell that she was still wary about the situation. I checked my watch 12:30 pm. "How long do you think we'll be on the train?" K asked me, rubbing the back of her neck. "Watch this." I said grinning at her. "Hey," I said, looking at the ceiling, "How long are we gonna be on the train, and where exactly will we be getting off at?" A note fluttered down and I caught it. "Ooh, five more hours, they really like to make us wait don't they, and they like the number five I guess. Good thing we packed food…" I glanced at it again. "Oh, and it says that it will be dropping us off at, guess." I just knew she would get it. "Uh, oh let me guess platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station?" I touched the tip of my nose, and she laughed. I looked around, wondering how I was supposed to keep myself occupied. They said my phone would work, so…

I pulled it out of my pocket, and experimentally, turned it on. To my great relief and happiness, the beloved apple that had annoyed me forever, popped up on the black screen. I showed K, and she took hers out as well. One thought popped into my head as I played Angry Birds. What about wifi? As if they had read my mind a wifi symbol popped up in the corner, along with full bars. I got a text message alert, and switched to the application. There was only one in my feed, it was from '?' I opened it and laughed at their antics. The message contained only:** :)**. I shook my head and K looked at me, a smile on her face, "You got it too?" I nodded. We then exchanged phone numbers and started texting each other, something that would drive my mother crazy.

The next few hours passed by pretty fast, until we got hungry. Then we were in chaos trying to find the picnic basket, as we had managed to lose it in the single compartment on the train. When we found it, we sat on the floor eating sandwiches, talking about nothing really in particular. Finally, we began slowing down. I had no idea where we were supposed to go when we got off the train, it was the middle of August, and one, we didn't know where anything was, remember, we live, lived in America, and two, we also didn't have any money for transportation.

Once again, a note fluttered down. 'Charing cross road, you'll know it when you see it, you are both very wealthy in this world, don't worry about money.' Then an envelope fell too. Inside was about $200 in English money, and another note. 'For a cab, and just whatever...' I rolled my eyes, took out my wallet, and shoved the money inside. I shook my head and looked at K, "Honestly, they should know better than to give two teenage girls $200…" She laughed and went back to reading on her phone.

* * *

The train shuddered to a halt. They stepped off, their things shrinking down so that they could be put in their pockets. The platform was empty, as it was most likely not used aside from transporting students to and from Hogwarts. We ran through the barrier with smiles on our faces, realizing our dreams of this world of magic were coming true. We quickly melded the crowd to not draw attention to ourselves. We managed to make it out of the train station and hail a cab. We got in and I told the driver to just drop us off at the record shop on Charing Cross Road. He nodded and we drove off. He let us out where we wanted and we paid the fare. We stood on the sidewalk gazing up at the run-down bar that was the Leaky Cauldron. We walked inside and were immediately overwhelmed by the smell of smoke and alcohol. We walked as quickly as we could to the courtyard, and over to the blank brick wall. It was then that we realized that we didn't have wands, and therefore couldn't open the gateway. I looked up at the cloudy gray sky expectantly and heard the shifting of stone. "Thanks…" I muttered, wondering if this was going to be a regular thing.

We walked through the brick archway and into the colorful and bustling street that was Diagon Alley. We immediately went to Gringotts. We approached the teller, and just as I was going to open my mouth, he motioned for us to follow him. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off, following the short creature to the carts. He got the cart going and turned to us. "We have been expecting you." K's forehead crinkled and I put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at me with an incredulous look on her face and made a wild and extravagant gesture with her arms, signifying that she was confused, and slightly irritated with how the day was going. I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Trust me, I know what you're feeling." She rolled her eyes and gripped the side of the cart tighter, her usually pale olive knuckles an odd shade of white.

The cart jerked to a halt, and I got out as fast as possible. I'm totally fine with roller coasters, but when I can't see the ground, I get a little nervous. We were happy to discover that they had given each of us a vault, they being the people that sent us here, making us both some of the richest people in the wizarding world. We each withdrew a decent amount of money, and the goblins gave us our keys. We gave them thanks and left the bank, walking to Ollivanders to get wands.

The small shop was scarcely furnished and dusty. I took in a deep breath, smelling sawdust in the air. For some reason it was comforting, reminding me of when I was about seven, and my Dad would always be in the garage. He was going to convert it into a small guest house sort of thing for my grandma, as she was coming to live with us, and the garage was detached. He never ended up finishing it, but it's a good memory.

Just as I was pulling out of my thoughts, an eccentric man I assumed was Mr. Ollivander appeared in the doorway to the back room. I jumped slightly, not expecting him to be so ninja-like. He walked up to the counter and we approached him warily, slightly intimidated. K cleared her throat, effectively breaking the tense silence. "We need wands. We were just recently informed that we were witches, and don't have wands." She smiled, and I was slightly entranced, she just had a way of catching people and keeping them hanging on her every word. It was a good trait to have, too, as we were probably going to need it alot.

He nodded and went into the back room again. He came back out carrying two long, slender black boxes. He set them gently on the counter and opened the first box. He held up a silvery looking wand, it was odd, and I didn't know how it was that color of silver tinted light brown. It was unnatural, and enthralling. The wand was beautiful, and it drew me in, it was carved to have a flame-like effect at the handle, and about an inch after the handle ended, vine-like swirls tendriled to the tip. It was very unique, and I thought for sure that the man was going to hand it to my companion, and was thoroughly shocked when it was gently pushed into my hands. My eyes widened as a rush of warmth and… power ran down my spine. Ollivander smirked in a knowing way. My eyebrow shot up and he let me in on his omnipotence, "Ms. Wilde, that wand has been sitting on these shelves for centuries. It is perhaps the most powerful wand ever created by these hands, or by any hands, for that matter." I could feel my eyes widening even further, and my mouth dropped open, forming an 'o' of shock. "A-and it's _mine?_" I stammered out, not really having a clear train of thought at the moment. He nodded, and I could see K leaning against the wall, her slender arms crossed over her chest, smirking, and I could tell that she was laughing at my shock on the inside.

I turned to her and stuck out my tongue in a very childish manner, and she put her hands up in surrender. It took K a little longer to find a wand that suited her, and we paid and were on our way. We walked out of the small store, and over to the ice cream shop. We each got a cone and left. We asked for directions to the ministry and were very grateful that it was in walking distance, it was rush hour now, and we didn't even want to try to hail a cab. We reached the iconic phone booth and stepped inside. I was amazed that I remembered what to dial on the faded keypad '62442', K looked at me, and gave me two thumbs up. I like to think that she was impressed. The walls of the phone box rose around us, although I'm pretty sure it was us sinking, not the other way around.

* * *

We ended on the ground, landing with a small jolt. I opened the door and stepped out. The ministry was huge, judging by the size of the atrium. It was all made of gold brass and black marble. It was beautiful, and mysterious. K then looked at me with a quizzical look on her face, "What exactly are we doing here? You didn't actually tell me." I grinned at her, and she looked irritated. "We," I said beginning to walk over to the front desk, "are 17 years old, and are here to get apparition licenses." A smile crept up on her face, and I continued to grin at her.

We reached the front desk and the woman standing there looked up at me in a very bored-looking way. "Excuse me, but we just turned 17, and want to get apparition licenses." The woman sneered at me. "Department of Magical Transportation, floor six…" I forced a smile and dragged K over to the elevators. We got on and the gates shut behind us. We waited patiently until we reached our floor. We stepped off, and walked over the front desk of the department. "We would like to get apparition licenses…" The man nodded and took us to an office at the back. He knocked on the door, and left to go back to his desk. A woman stepped out and looked at us, rolling her eyes. "Let me guess," She said, her voice condescending and rude, "you just turned 17, and want apparition licenses?" I glared at her, and decided that if she was going to be rude, I was going to be rude right back. "No actually, we have a broom issue. Its been acting up recently, and I feel like its too dangerous to ride." The woman looked at me with hate for ruining her fun. "You know I'm messing with you, in America, where, if you can't tell, is where I grew up, it is proper form to be rude to someone if they were rude first. Lighten up, I know that it must be exhausting having to deal with a bunch of teenagers way too excited to get their licenses, but being rude will not gain you respect. Now, your original assumption was correct, and we would like to get our licenses."

After two hours of learning how to apparate, and taking the test, we walked out of the ministry with shiny plastic cards announcing that we were legally allowed to apparate. We spent the rest of the day apparating around London, shopping and just having fun. By the end of the day, we had blown all of the two hundred bucks they had given us, and only had what we had withdrawn from Gringotts that afternoon. We rented a two bedroom apartment, informing the owner that we would only be staying for a month, as we had school on the first. We looked up how to transfigure a tissue into a bed and full set of sheets, blankets and pillows, and went to bed, exhausted after a day of heavy emotional stress, shopping, and fun.

* * *

**Ok, so I must apologize for the wait, the term just ended, and I have been under a lot of stress to get my algebra grade up. This chapter was written in chunks, and I wrote a chapter that I don't even know where it is going to fit in in the story. **

**Review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Flames will be removed.**


End file.
